Una historia de 24 meses
by Teri1
Summary: Para todos aquellos que se preguntaban... ¿Que opinaba James del embarazo de Lily?...He aqui mi version. ¡¡¡No olvides el review por favor!!! Capi 3!!
1. Capítulo 1 Una sorpresa muy especial

Hola a todos!!

Bueno, esta pretenderá ser la historia del embarazo de Lily, vista desde el punto de vista de James, les advierto para todas aquellas que odien el romance que desgraciadamente tendrá gran parte de este tema (eso va por ti Kandra).

Por otro lado, les hago una muy cordial invitación para que opinen sobre esta historia, si les gusta o no, si quieren que la continúe o si prefieren que la tire al caño, si no entienden algo, cualquier cosa que no entiendan, adelante con confianza díganlo.

Y aprovechando las invitaciones, ¿por qué no se dan una vuelta por mis otras 5 historias publicadas hasta ahora?, quizá les agraden más que ésta, o quizá no, ustedes deciden.

Es evidente que no soy Rowling ¿verdad?, bien por ella y sus magníficos personajes.

Ahora, con la historia, va el primer capítulo, que lo disfruten…

**~ * ~ * ~**

Una historia de 24 meses Por: Irais Raquel Torres Esquivel iraist@hotmail.com ~ 1 ~ 

Si alguien me hubiera dicho lo que tendría que pasar en los próximos meses jamás se los habría creído…

Todo iba más o menos bien, Voldemort seguí haciendo ataques frecuentes, los chicos y yo estábamos al tanto de sus pasos, y junto con los miembros de la Orden lográbamos derrotar a mortífagos experimentados y tranquilizar en lo que cabía al mundo mágico.

Lily trabajaba en el ministerio dentro del departamento de "Cooperación Mágica Internacional".

Sirius, Remus y yo. Formábamos parte del grupo de aurores alfa; los líderes en misiones de peligro. 

Peter nunca quiso ser auror, por más que tratamos de convencerlo; había decidido quedarse a cargo del negocio de sus padres. Tenían un restaurante en el Callejón Diagon; por lo que al menos cada semana pasábamos una tarde juntos, y el restaurante de Peter era muy adecuado para juntarnos, beber unos tragos y escuchar las últimas conquistas de Sirius, los resúmenes de Remus sobre los avances de la Orden, y nosotros (Lily y yo) les informábamos de los avances del ministerio y hacíamos bromas del serio y maniático Bartemius Crouch.

Pasábamos buenos ratos así. 

Lily regularmente no se quedaba hasta tarde, por lo que la dejaba en casa y regresaba con los chicos al restaurante o nos dirigíamos a casa de Sirius o Remus, jugábamos un rato y hablábamos temas de "hombres", era bastante entretenido…

- ¡Vaya!, ¡Hasta que llegó el ausente!

- Cada vez llegas más tarde Cornamenta, si no llegabas pronto Canuto iba a empezar a ladrar por tu ausencia – dijo Peter mientras Remus soltaba la carcajada.

- Ya cállate Colagusano, te recuerdo que por tu culpa no llegamos a tiempo al concierto de las "Brujas Místicas".

- ¿Y Lily? – preguntó Remus

- No se sentía bien, así que la convencí de quedarse en casa. Les manda saludos.

- ¿Está enferma?

- No lo creo Peter, lo que pienso es que su familia la enferma. – me miran con incredulidad y empiezo a explicarme – Acaba de regresar de pasar unos días con su madre y su hermana, y ya saben que es insoportable.

- Verdaderamente no sé ¿Cómo pudo haberse casado con ese globo de grasa con patas?

- ¿Celoso Lunático? – dijo Sirius con su más malévola expresión

- Son tal para cual – digo tratando de contener la risa al ver la cara de Remus – no lo olvides Remmi. Ambos son grotescos.

- Vamos James, no nos arruines la noche con la familia de Lily, aún tengo pesadillas de cuando su hermana intentó seducirme.

- Aún recuerdo cuando te dijo: "sabes guapo, podríamos tener mayor privacidad detrás del garaje", ¡Fue taaaaannnn romántico!

- Colagusano, te lo advierto… - dijo Sirius con cara furiosa mientras todos llorábamos de risa.

Y sí, todo era perfecto hasta ese sábado por la mañana.

Estaba cansado. Lo admito.

Y ahora sé que no debí haberle dicho esas cosas, pero comprendan que cazar mortífagos las tres últimas noches acaba con los ánimos de cualquiera.

La había visto sospechosa. Más pálida de lo usual, pero aún cuando se veía enferma tenía una mirada un tanto brillante.

La mañana anterior se sentía realmente mal, apenas salió de la cama fue corriendo al baño; esto se estaba repitiendo últimamente, por lo que en contra de su voluntad fue con el medi mago.

Justamente estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando…

- ¿Eres tú James?, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Por qué no te comunicaste en toda la noche?, ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

Desafortunadamente, como dije. Estaba cansado y de muy mal humor.

- ¡Una pregunta a la vez!, Sí, soy James. Cazando mortífagos. Estábamos encubiertos, pasamos siguiéndolos toda la noche pero escaparon. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a dormir.

Ni siquiera volteé a ver si me había escuchado, de haberlo hecho posiblemente habría evitado lo que vino después, pero mientras tanto dormí toda la mañana, así que mucho más descansado tomé un baño y bajé a comer algo, me sorprendió no encontrar a Lily o a ninguno de los elfos domésticos. Por lo que tuve que pedir comida a domicilio.

Me encontraba comiendo con ganas mi hamburguesa doble con extra queso, cuando el artefacto muggle conocido como teléfono, comenzó a hacer ruido. Era mi suegra.

- ¿Hola?

- Buenas tardes James…, lamento molestarlo pero… ¿podría venir y recoger a Lily por favor?, estamos en mi casa.

- ¿Ella está bien?

- Sí…, claro que sí…, es sólo su hermana. No se preocupe.

Pero, ¿cómo no iba a preocuparme? Cuando al fondo de la conversación, escuchaba como mi dulce Lily me defendía de su monstruosa hermana, diciéndole que yo no era ningún fenómeno y algo más que no pude entender.

- James… - escuché la voz de mi suegra regresándome a la realidad

- Sí señora, no se preocupe. En un momento estaré ahí. 

- Muy amable, hasta entonces, sólo apresúrese.

Sabía que tenía que ir al estilo muggle, y que tenía que llevar el auto. Nunca fui tan afecto a los cacharros muggles como Sirius, así que decidí ir contra la norma de Lily y no lo llevé, únicamente recordé transfigurar mis ropas por unas muggles, y saliendo de la casa me aparecí en casa de mis suegros.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando escuché varias cosas romperse y a Lily gritándole a su hermana.

- Pase James…, pase e intente calmarla por favor, antes de que destroce toda la casa.

Me sorprendí al ver a una asustada mujer abrirme la puerta antes de que tocara, seguramente esperaba detrás de la ventana.

Por lo que sin darme tiempo de contestar nada, ella y su marido me jalaron dentro de la casa y me empujaron a la sala. Donde observé a Lily fuera de sí, gritando y sin quererlo, haciendo estallar las figuras de porcelana de una vitrina y haciendo volar un florero que pasó muy cerca de mi ojo izquierdo.

- Lily, ¡Cálmate antes de que lastimes a alguien! – le grité.

Lo que originó que su ira se volviera hacia mí y tuviera que esquivar varios libros que cobraron vida y amenazaban con golpearme algo más que la cara.

Sin dudarlo más, me acerqué a ella y la sujeté de las manos.

- Lily, Lily, escúchame y cálmate soy James.

- Ja…

- Sí, Lily. Tranquila.

- Yo lo… siento tanto… - empezó a llorar y se abrazó fuertemente a mí.

- Shh… tranquila… ya todo pasó… todo va a estar bien… - traté de calmarla mientras frotaba su espalda y la dejaba llorar en mi hombro.

Después de un tiempo se calmó y con una gran tristeza vió los destrozos que había causado…

Las ventanas rotas, las figuras de porcelana de su madre completamente hechas añicos, los libros de su padre regados y deshojados por el piso, los sillones patas arriba y las cortinas rasgadas.

Afortunadamente no parecía darse cuenta cuando su hermana salió arrastrándose de debajo del sillón y salió de la casa con una cara aterrorizada y azotar la puerta de la entrada, antes de tener una última palabra con sus padres.

- Parece que sí soy un monstruo después de todo – dijo con una gran tristeza

- Eso no es verdad, eres la mujer a la que amo, y si fueras un monstruo serías mi pequeño y dulce monstruito. – con eso logré arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa y un beso fugaz.

- Vamos, toma límpiate, deja de llorar, arreglaremos esto hablaremos de todo en la casa. ¿Te parece? 

Por lo que asintiendo y un poco más tranquila, comenzamos con los hechizos de reparación y acomodo hasta que la sala quedó como siempre. Nos despedimos de sus padres prometiéndoles que no volvería a ocurrir algo así. 

Ellos, al echar un vistazo a la sala y ver a Lily más tranquila le dijeron que se cuidara mucho.

Una vez llegando a la casa no me dirigió la palabra en toda la tarde, supuse que necesitaba pensar y calmarse, por lo que en la noche, cansado de esperar, subí a verla con una humeante taza de té de canela, su favorito.

La encontré acostada y dormida en la cama, suavemente la desperté y le ofrecí el té. 

Ahora que lo pienso, yo debí de haberme tomado el té…

- ¿Quieres hablar? – ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, sabes que siempre te apoyaré en todo. ¿Verdad?

- ¿En todo?

- Sí, en todo. No importa lo que sea.

Como no la veía con muchas ganas de conversar sobre el tema, decidí sólo quedarme a su lado y abrazarla. No la presionaría.

Estaba casi durmiéndome cuando Lily se despegó de mi abrazo y me miró a los ojos.

- Estoy embarazada.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté adormilado

- Que estoy embarazada – lo dijo de manera tan abrupta que pensé que estaba bromeando

TBC…

El review que no se te olvide por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...........


	2. Capítulo 2 Recibiendo la noticia

¡¡Hola a todos!!

Antes que nada, mil perdones por la demora en la continuación, ha habido algunos problemas familiares, y luego el fanfiction que no quiere funcionar, y que tengo restringida la internet…, espero puedan comprender.

Respondiendo a todas aquellas personas que amablemente se tomaron el tiempo y los ánimos para escribirme su opinión:

¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!  No saben lo que sube la moral cada que alguien escribe algo diciéndome que lo continúe o algo que no entendieron o que no les gustó, en verdad mil gracias por favor síganlo haciendo.

**Toyo: **Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mi historia, si tienes algún problema en leer este capi escríbeme por favor y con gusto te enviaré el capi.

**Adri Weasley:** Es un honor tener a tan fervientes lectoras, mil gracias a ti y a todas tus amigas, aquí está el capi 2, perdón por la demora.

**Yo:** Hola yo, pues, según los libros de medicina un embarazo normal dura 9 meses, no 8, sin embargo si tu duda es el porqué del 24, acepto que cometí un error, la historia va a tratar del embarazo de Lily hasta el momento de la muerte de James y Lily, y si las cuentas no me fallan, son 24 meses. Gracias por leer.

**Lucía, Selene Snape y Lily_chan:** ¡Qué bueno que les gustó!, ojalá este también les guste. Y ya verán la reacción de James…

**Mena: **No te preocupes Mena, te aseguro que va a tener mucho de melodrama, si te fijas, mi categoría está ubicada en drama y tragedia, así que comprende que era el primer capítulo, no podía ponerlas a llorar desde el primero, pero te aseguro que sí van a llorar, (o eso espero…)

Es evidente que no soy Rowling ¿verdad?, bien por ella y sus magníficos personajes.

Ahora sí, continuando con la historia…

Una historia de 24 meses Por: Irais Raquel Torres Esquivel iraist@hotmail.com ~ 2 ~ 

- Que estás ¡¡¿qué?!! 

- Embarazada

- No, eso no puede ser. Debe haber un error, estabas tomando la píldora, ¿o no?

- No hay ningún error James, estoy embarazada, y los métodos anticonceptivos pueden fallar.

Pero yo no entendía razones, no, ella no podía estar embarazada. 

Empecé a caminar por la recámara, de hecho casi me trepo por las paredes. Todo me parecía asfixiante de repente.

Esto no podía estarme pasando, yo nunca me imaginé como un padre.

¡¡Demonios!!, ¡Yo no quería ser como mi padre! Siempre estricto, regañándome para que hiciera los deberes, sin dejarme salir a jugar porque tenía que estudiar.

Porque tenía que atender mi responsabilidad como "heredero", "el raigambre de la familia".

Acabé en la sala, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que caminar de un lado a otro.

Intenté servirme un trago, pero el temblor de mis manos provocó la ruptura de la botella al piso.

- James, ¡¡JAMES!!

Eso me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. La cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

- James, ¿Estás bien?

- EEE… ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, el médico me lo dijo, ¿recuerdas todas las náuseas y vómitos que tengo por las mañanas?, él dijo que era normal, y que tengo que verlo la próxima semana, y que tengo que hacerme unos estudios para comprobar mi salud y la del bebé, y dependiendo de los estudios me dará una dieta e indicaciones para que no haya problemas en el embarazo y…

Y yo no podía seguir el curso de las palabras de Lily.

Era tan irreal.

Las palabras se confundían, náuseas, bebé, vómitos, bebé, estudios, bebé, doctor, bebé, embarazo, bebé, análisis, bebé, cuna, pañales, juguetes, bañera, chambritas, cólicos, despertarse a las 3 de la mañana…

Bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé, bebé.

Casa, protección, alarmas, seguro, proteger a Lily, proteger a mi bebé, Voldemort, asesinatos, muerte en las calles, en la mitad del mundo mágico…

Mi bebé…

Mi bebé es el heredero…

- James, ¿me estás escuchando?

- Ajá… - dije completamente fuera de la realidad, la mirada perdida, la respiración entrecortada, la palidez en mi piel, y el sudor frío que empezaba a correr por mi espalda…

~ . · * · . ~

Me sentía cansado, creo que no he estado tan cansado en mucho tiempo.

- Parece que está despertando Lily.

- ¡Gracias a Dios!, ¡James!, James abre los ojos amor.

Lo primero que ví fue a Lily, parecía que estaba muy preocupada.

- James, ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo otra voz

- ¿Remus?, ¿Qué pasó? – dije mientras me empezaba a sentar en la cama

- Te desmayaste, parece que estabas hablando con Lily ¿recuerdas? 

- ¿Sirius?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Lily nos llamó, estaba un poco nerviosa y no sabía que hacer contigo – me dijo en su usual tono jovial Peter – no imagino por qué, llevabas… tres horas inconsciente.

- Pero eso no me dice ¿por qué están todos aquí?.

- Bueno… estábamos en mi casa jugando cartas cuando llamó Lily…

- Y no quisimos dejar sólo a Sirius… - dijo Remus

- Y venimos los tres. – acabó Peter

- Muchachos, ¿podrían dejarnos un momento a solas por favor?

- Claro Lily – dijo Remus mientras salía jalando a Sirius y a Peter

- Oye Lily, ¿tienes pudín de calabaza?

- No, Sirius, pero creo que hay pastel en el refrigerador

Los ví salir a los tres. Remus tratando de que se comportaran de forma decente, y los otros dos como niños ante los dulces.

Bajé la mirada y la concentré en las cobijas que me cubrían, ¿en qué momento me cambiaron la ropa?

- James, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor creo.

- James, recuerdas lo que estábamos hablando… ¿verdad?

- Sí – ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?, aún me causaba confusión.

- Y… ¿Qué opinas?

¡¡¿Que qué opinaba?!!

¿Qué podía decirle?, Lily, me siento aterrado, horrorizado ante la idea de tener un bebé, tengo terror de lo que nos puede pasar, de lo que le puede pasar al bebé.

Tengo pánico de que Voldemort me mate, y para divertirse te secuestre y mate al bebé…

- James, mírame.

Levanté lentamente la mirada.

Ví sus enormes ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas, de esperanzas, de sueños, de amor, de felicidad y de duda porque no podía reaccionar ante todas las expectativas que ella tenía en mí.

- James, aún puedo interrumpir el embarazo.

- Yo… - respiré profundo, es increíble lo largos que parecen los minutos ante una decisión así.

- No Lily, estoy seguro que no quieres hacerlo.

- Pero… ¿no estás contento James?, vamos a tener un hijo, un bebé, mío y tuyo.

- ¿Estás segura que es mío? – es en ese momento donde me percato que he cometido el peor error de mi vida…

- ¡¡JAMES POTTER!!, ¿¿QUIÉN CREES QUE SOY??, ¿¿¡¡UNA CUALQUIERA!!?? – me grita mientras me abofetea con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hace que empiece a ver estrellas ante mis ojos.

- SI NO QUIERES A ESTE BEBÉ, ES TÚ PROBLEMA, me voy. mi hermana me lo dijo y no le creí, ¡¡QUE ESTÚPIDA FUI!!

La veo levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Como puedo brinco de la cama y la agarro del brazo.

- ¡SUÉLTAME!

- ¡¡NO!!, no hasta que te diga perdón, por ser un idiota, un cobarde. No dudo de ti, nunca lo hice. Es que estoy tan confundido.

- Sí claro. – dices mientras me miras con incredulidad y enojo

- Es verdad, Lily, te amo demasiado, tengo miedo, terror. Es una responsabilidad enorme y yo…

- Tú no puedes dejar de ser un niño y aceptar que has crecido.

- No, sí. Déjame hablar. Tengo miedo de que te pase algo, de que le pase algo al bebé. ¿No lo ves Lily?, estamos en guerra. Hay un maldito maniático que quiere acabar con la mitad del mundo mágico, y yo estoy entre los primeros de su lista. Estoy muy contento. ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE VOY A SER PAPÁ, pero Lily, compréndeme. Tengo mucho miedo.

- Lo sé, yo también. Todo va a salir bien, vas a ver que sí. 

Te abrazas a mí y entierras tu cabeza en el espacio de mi cuello.

Huelo tu aroma, siento tu calor y oigo tus palabras, me calman, y no sé porque me hacen sentir seguro.

Quisiera quedarme así contigo. Cierro los ojos y siento como todas mis dudas comienzan a esfumarse, y empiezo a imaginar a ese pequeño ser que ahora crece en el vientre de mi mujer.

Mi Lily.

- Gracias James. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- Te amo. – digo mientras sello tus labios en los míos

- ¡¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN TE AMAMOS PAPI!!

No puedo evitar el bochorno que siento al ver a mis amigos tras la puerta (que se supone estaba cerrada), riéndose tan abiertamente de mí.

Los tres nos felicitan, nos abrazan, Sirius saca un puro y me lo pone en la boca.

Estoy contento.

Estoy feliz.

¡¡Voy a ser papá!!

TBC…

El review que no se te olvide por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr........... es en ese botoncito azul a tu izquierdaaaaaaaa…

Y si no tienes otra cosa que hacer, ¿por qué no lees otra de mis historias?, solo pica donde dice "Teri"


	3. Capitulo 3 El primer mes

¡¡Hola a todos!!

Gracias, por soportar mis escritos, antes que nada espero poder llevar esta historia por capítulo semanal, es la primera vez que hago una historia así, (escribiéndola y editándola al mismo tiempo), por lo que siéntanse libres de decirme lo que quisieran ver, lo que no les gusta, lo que sea.

Gracias, por sus fantásticos comentarios, son todos unos amores por molestarse en escribir, y respondiendo a ellos…

**Naiko: **Hola a ti también, mil perdones por no contestar tu review anterior, pero como podrás darte cuenta fanfiction decidió borrarme 2 de mis reviews, perdóname por favor, en el momento en que contesté los reviews me faltaban 2 y no pude recordar de quién eran, uno era el tuyo. Espero que al menos te haya agradado el capítulo anterior y ojalá te agrade éste también.

**Kandra:** Sí, aquí estoy escribiendo una vez más, y sí, creo que sigo tus sabias lecciones e intento dar más énfasis a los sentimientos de James ahora, sí lo siento es de romance pero espero que se ponga mejor con el tiempo, más enfocada hacia Angs. Puedes leer con toda confianza éste capítulo, al menos espero te entretenga este no trae romance.

**Amni: **Mil gracias por tus ánimos, espero que éste capi también te agrade.

**Fata Mortana y Okidoki:** Qué bueno que les gustó, aquí tienen el otro capi, espero les agrade.

**Selene Snape:** No desesperes, pero sí, espero lograr algo de las compras de James para el bebé. Pero todavía faltarán algunos capis para eso.

**Magical:** Sí esa parte a mí también me gusta, y sí, ahora recuerdo que me escribiste un review, pero el querido fanfiction me borró 2 reviews, entre ellos el tuyo, mil perdones.

**Tatiana:** Qué bueno que te gusta, sí creo que tienes razón es algo exagerada la reacción de James, pero espero te haya agradado.

Ahora sí espero que no falte nadie…

~~**~~**~~

En éste capi puse los sobrenombres de los merodeadores en inglés, entre leer tanto fic en inglés y que me gustan más como suenan así quedó, espero les agrade:

Prongs      =   Cornamenta

Padfoot     =   Canuto

Moony        =   Lunático

Wormtail   =   Colagusano

Ahora sí, continuando con la historia…

Una historia de 24 meses Por: Irais Raquel Torres Esquivel iraist@hotmail.com ~ 3 ~ El primer mes 

Una vez que me empecé a dar totalmente cuenta de la idea de que iba a ser papá, no lo podía creer.

No podía creer que yo hubiera ayudado a crear ese pequeño ser.

Lily estaba feliz, cuando los muchachos se fueron se puso a brincar por todo el cuarto, y a pesar de que era de madrugada, se pasó casi toda la noche hablando sola decidiendo a quién le daría primero la noticia a primera hora de la mañana.

Pero fue hasta casi dos semanas después cuando empecé a sentir que algo no andaba bien conmigo. Me sentía cansado, nervioso, e irritable. Y la falta de sueño empezaba a notarse bajo mis ojos.

Fue en una de esas noches cuando estábamos reunidos los chicos y yo, (ya que Lily repartía su tiempo con sus compañeras de colegio, del trabajo y sus padres), que se percataron que algo me molestaba. Que algo no encajaba.

- Prongs, has estado muy callado. ¿Todo va bien? – preguntó Wormtail

- Sí

- Bien, entonces si todo está tan bien, ¿por qué juegas póquer mostrándonos tus cartas? – aseveró Padfoot con una maliciosa sonrisa

- Ah…, mmmh, estoy distraído.

- ¿Lily está bien? – preguntó Moony con su usual actitud de "yo me preocupo por todos"

- Sí, eso creo

- ¿Crees? ¿Cómo que crees?

- Bueno Padfoot, es que no la veo todo el tiempo (por no decir casi nunca), y está tan alegre casi siempre, y bueno, es tan… tan Lily.

- Y eso, ¿te molesta? – preguntó Moony

- No… Sí… no sé, es que ella es la que recibe todas las felicitaciones, los buenos deseos, los cumplidos, y ella se ve tan… no sé, radiante, feliz.

- Creo que estás celoso

- ¡Eso es ridículo Wormtail!

- No lo creo, yo creo que resientes el no ser el foco de atención. Y seguramente te sientes poco valorado sobre tu contribución de esto.

- No sé, puede ser, es que… - ¿esto tenía que ser tan confuso? Fue por eso que empecé a hablar sin que nadie pudiera pararme – 

Sí, estoy celoso.

Todos creen que yo no hice nada, que sigo sin hacer nada. 

¿acaso su embarazo es de generación espontánea?, ¿por inseminación artificial?

¡¡¡NO!!! – a estas alturas ya estaba gritando mientras paseaba como loco por el cuarto, y daba mayor énfasis a mis palabras gesticulando con los brazos.

Yo también tuve mi parte en el asunto.

Debieron ver la cara de la hermana de Lily cuando se lo dijimos, ella y su esposo nos echaron de su casa diciéndonos que éramos unos irresponsables, inútiles, buenos para nada que se atrevían a traer al mundo más monstruos como nosotros.

Y sus padres… diciéndonos infinidad de cosas inútiles, díganme muchachos, ¿a quién le puede interesar el olor del talco?, ¿o el salpullido por calor?, ¿o que el comer dulces no deja a los niños dormir por las noches?.

¿Y qué me dicen de mis padres?, mi madre viéndome con ojos de lástima y mi padre con ojos de "te lo dije", ellos nunca aceptaron a Lily, y ahora mi padre me recuerda a cada momento que debo enseñar al niño sus responsabilidades. A pesar de no ser "de sangre pura", pues aunque no estaban de acuerdo con el próximo nacimiento de mi bebé, no podían olvidar que sería su primer nieto; una vez que los análisis desarrollados indicaran que efectivamente era mi hijo.

¡Por Dios!, aún no ha nacido, ¿qué quiere?, ¿que le recite sus obligaciones, sus preceptos morales?

¡¡¡Está loco!!!

Y Lily, todo el tiempo se la pasa vomitando, estoy empezando a pensar que el verde es su color natural, y dice ella que el médico le dijo que era normal, que el médico esto, que el médico aquello. Creo que me engaña con su médico.

Hasta los elfos brincan por toda la casa y la empezaron a llenar de cosas rosas por todas partes. 

¿Les comenté que Lily "siente" que es una niña?

"Sentir", ¡¿Cómo va a sentir algo así?!, si ni siquiera es mas que un montón de células juntas que no alcanzan el tamaño de mi dedo pulgar.

Estoy harto de despertarme horas antes de la mañana porque mi esposa tiene que levantarse a la velocidad de la luz para llegar al baño.

Estoy harto de no poder tomar un trago aunque sea de Cerveza de Mantequilla, para evitar que caiga en la tentación.

Estoy harto de no poder tener un buen revolcón en la cama porque Lily se siente muy cansada.

Porque si no es el cansancio, entonces son las náuseas, y si no, es el vómito y si no, sale con ¡¡cualquier otra cosa!!

Estoy harto de trabajar tanto sin poder disfrutarla más. Todo por la estupidez de mi padre al desheredarme.

Harto del miedo que me causa salir en cada misión y que algo pueda pasarme.

Tengo terror de los ataques que los mortífagos realizan y que alguno le tocara a Lily.

Y estoy cansado, no puedo dormir bien últimamente porque Voldemort se me aparece con frecuencia.

En el momento en que acabé con mi monólogo, estaba exhausto, hundido en la silla en que estaba jugando, brazos sobre la mesa y cabeza sobre ellos. Si hubiera levantado la vista hubiera podido observar las miradas de incredulidad de Wormtail, preocupación de Moony y fraternidad de Padfoot.

- Prongs, necesitas dejar de preocuparte tanto, estás muy tenso – empezó Padfoot mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Padfoot, ya que si no te calmas puedes enfermarte o cometer un error grave en el trabajo – siguió Moony.

- Has hablado con Lily respecto a ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Wormtail.

- No. Últimamente no puedo estar en el mismo cuarto que ella, cada que estoy cerca; corre al baño. No sé que le pasa – dije con tono derrotado mientras el sueño empezaba a hacerme guiños amistosos.

- Coincido con Wormtail, debes hablar con ella Prongs… - lo que Moony decía no podía comprenderlo, así que considerando que era una batalla perdida no supe más y me quedé dormido.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasé dormido, lo que supe después fue que los chicos me acomodaron en un sillón y me dejaron un buen rato, Lily se quedó con sus padres y al día siguiente tuve que lidiar con sus hormonas alteradas.

Pero aún hoy puedo recordar aquél sueño que tuve…

Soñé con mi hijo, con un pequeño que llevaba de la mano a su primer día de escuela, con la mochila al hombro y los ojos más verdes y puros que pudiera ver en mi vida, riéndose a carcajadas mientras me contaba la última travesura hecha a su primo Dudley… (¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un niño?)

Con el cabello rebelde y azabache…

Y seguramente si Padfoot no me hubiera despertado en ese momento, quizá podría haber seguido soñando, pero no dejó de zarandearme hasta lograr su objetivo.

En el momento de abrir los ojos sentí que algo no estaba nada bien, por lo que haciendo un milagro apenas alcancé a llegar al baño y vomitar lo que traía en el estómago y la mitad de mis jugos gástricos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Prongs? – me preguntó Moony algo preocupado

- Mal, algo me ha enfermado del estómago – dije con esfuerzo a través de la puerta mientras me enjuagaba la boca y me pasaba una toalla por la frente, mientras escuchaba algo de la discusión que sostenían Moony y Padfoot.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije al momento de salir y observar a un preocupado Moony, un asustado Wormtail y alguien que se retorcía de la risa, sí, Padfoot.

- Bueno… Padfoot aquí opina que deberíamos hacerlo para ayudarte con Lily – dijo Wormtail

- Hacer ¿qué? – pregunté temiéndome alguna broma de Padfoot

- Un hechizo, para ayudarte a comprender lo que sufre Lily actualmente – dijo Moony

- Lo que sufre Lily? – dije atónito, ¿porqué mi manada querida me hace esto? Me preguntaba.

- Sí, tu sabes, vómitos, náuseas, cambios de humor… cosas así – dijo Padfoot con su cara más inocente

- ¡¡CAMBIOS DE HUMOR!! – grité sin poder contenerme muy molesto

- Oh, vamos Prongs, no lo tomes así – dijo Wormtail de la mejor manera tratando de aligerarme el humor

- ¡¡QUE NO LO TOME ASÍ!!, ¡¡¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE?!!, ¿Qué me han hecho? – acabé llorando sin poder contenerme, con toda la desesperación que tenía acumulada

- Prongs, tranquilo, quizá exageramos un poco, pero lo creímos necesario – dijo Moony algo asustado, pero sin poder ocultar algo de risa tonta.

Estaba a punto de contestarles que ¿qué clase de amigos eran?, cuando las náuseas del aroma a puro de Padfoot, y algo del aliento alcohólico de Moony, se conjugaron causando una revolución en mi estómago.

Esa vez no alcancé a llegar al baño, por lo que acabé vomitando a los pies de Peter, adiós a sus zapatos nuevos…

- ¡¡Esto es asqueroso!! 

- Bueno, sí, algo Wormtail, pero véanlo desde el punto objetivo manada, ¡¡SE SIENTE IDENTIFICADO CON LILY!! – acabó Padfoot entre risas

Moony limpió el piso y a Wormtail con un hechizo, al tiempo que me ayudaba a sentarme.

- ¿Y cuánto va a durar el hechizo? – pregunté con angustia, no quería imaginar lo que iba a ser mi trabajo de ahora en adelante.

- Poco tiempo, espero. Pues el verde nunca fue tu color – dijo Padfoot al verme algo verdoso

- La verdad es que es un invento, suponemos que durará sólo una semana, pero no estamos seguros, perdón James – dijo Moony

Quiero irme a casa – dije entre sollozos mientras un trío de contrariados jóvenes me instalaban en mi hogar.

TBC…

El review que no se te olvide por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr........... es en ese botoncito azul a tu izquierdaaaaaaaa…

Y si no tienes otra cosa que hacer, ¿por qué no lees otra de mis historias?, solo pica donde dice "Teri"


End file.
